


Kriffin Kid

by StarWarsGuy37 (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Deaged!Obi-Wan, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarWarsGuy37
Summary: During a tough firefight, Obi-Wan is hit by a unknown source, and is deaged to the age of seven. With both his physical and mental state reduce, Cody will have to figure what to do.





	1. Chapter 1

Kriffing Kid

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. For some reason, Disney owns it.

Chapter One

“Sir, we’re taking heavy fire!”

“I know!”

“Commander, there are two many of them!”

“I know!”

“Sir, the General has been hit!”

“I kn- wait, what!?”

Commander Cody of the 212th looked over to the spot General Kenobi had been standing a few moments earlier. Sure enough, where the General had been, was a pile of his robes. They were in the middle of a firefight, so getting up to go retrieve his General was definitely not on his bucket list.

“Boil, Waxer, cover me!”

“Yes, sir!”

Heaving himself up, he sprinted across the field to his General. Cody scooped him up, vaguely wondering why he felt so light, but then pushed the thought aside.

‘Time for that later,’ he thought

After making it back to his cover, he searched the folds of Kenobi’s robes, and what he saw horrified him. In the place of the bearded face of Obi-Wan Kenobi, was the face of a ... seven or eight year old? Since the General was incapacitated, Cody would have to take command. He examined the surrounding battlefield. It wasn’t going well, there were too many droids, and, even with the combined forces of the 212th and the 501st, they were out numbered severely, and were losing ground, slowly but surely.

‘Plus,’Cody thought wryly, ‘the battlefield was no place for a seven year old.’

“RETREAT!” he yelled as loud as he could, and hoped Rex would get the message and retreat as well. He then hefted his shrunken general and ran for it, occasionally ducking and shooting behind him.

\---------------------

It had been 3 hours since the … incident, and no one knew of the General’s condition except for Cody and Cross. Cody had taken him to Cross right after the battle, ignoring the odd looks he had gotten on the way there.

“Cross, I need you to see if the General is hurt.”

Cross had looked at him funny.

“Isn’t that just a pile of his clothes?”

“No.”

“But, isn’t he taller?”

“Yes.”

“But-”

“STOP ASKING STUPID QUESTIONS, IT’S THE GENERAL AND I’M SURE OF IT!” Cody had yelled.

Cross had frowned at him, and Cody sighed.

“Sorry, Cross, it’s been a rough day. And this is the General,” he had added.

“It’s okay, sir, I’ve been known to be a bit infuriating at times,” he had replied with a grin, reaching out for Kenobi. Cody gratefully complied.

“I’ll meet you back here at 18:00 hours,” Cody said before turning on his heel and leaving. Most of that time Cody had spent pacing in his tent, trying to figure out how it had happened. And, in those three hours, he had come up with nothing other than it was

A. Kriff  
Or  
B. Separatist weapon of some kind.

Cody sighed. ‘This is just not my day,’ he thought glumly, making his way to the med-tent. When he got to the cubicle in the corner of the tent (which was really just some makeshift curtains hung up in a squarish shape), he looked to see if Cross was nearby. Thankfully, he was close, so Cody called him over.

“What’s his status?” Cody asked.

“Other than the fact that he is a kriffing kid, he is a healthy seven year old child with no visible injuries. The effects of whatever hit him should wear off in a matter weeks, a month or two, topps.”

Cody hadn’t even realized he had been holding his breath until he let it out. ‘At least it will wear off,’ he thought.

But Cross looked nervous. He was wringing his hands together, as if there was something Cody was missing.

“What’s wrong?”

“Well, sir, there are two things, the first being that I can’t ensure you that he will still have his memories. Of being, like, a jedi master,” he added quickly.

The thought hadn’t occurred to Cody. He had assumed it would still be their general, just in the body of his seven year old self.

“You said there were two things.”

“Ah, yes. This has nothing to do with the General health. It’s just that, well I, ummm, you see-”

“Just spit it out already!”

“He’s just so adorable!”

Now that was not what Cody had expected to come out of his mouth.

“Adorable?”

Cross swallowed. “Yes, sir.”

Cody sighed, which he had been doing a lot all day. “Fine, okay, but is he awake?”

Cross shrugged. “I don’t know. He was asleep through all my scans.”

“Well, than I’ll go see,” Cody said as he stepped inside and closed the curtain.

It was relatively dark, so he turned on the light that was sitting on a small table. He saw the boy - his general - sit up.

“Where am I?” he asked, fear all too evident in his voice, which nearly broke Cody’s heart. He also realized that he didn’t have his memories past that age, which could be a problem.

“Enarc, sir,” he said, immediately cursing himself for calling him sir. If he didn’t have his memories, he would just be a seven year old jedi youngling.

“Why did you call me sir?” Kenobi asked suspiciously.

“It’s a form of respect,” he answered quickly.

“But why would you respect me? I’m just a Jedi youngling.”

“Well you are still part of the Jedi, and we fight with the Jedi, so we are respectful to the Jedi.”

“But the Jedi are peacekeepers.”

“Yeah, well, times are changing.”

Obi-wan nodded as if that answered it.

“So I’m not a prisoner?”

“No.”

“Good, because I like you,” he said, smiling brightly.

Now Cody could see why Cross thought he was cute. He was absolutely adorable.

“Uh, good. My name is Cody, by the way,” he said.

“That’s a nice name name,” Obi-wan said, “I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi, but you can just call me Obi-Wan.”

“Are you hungry, s- Obi-Wan?” Cody asked, considering the fact that it was about time for dinner, except for the nighttime perimeter guards.

“Kind of,” Obi-Wan answered. He then jumped off the bed and walked over to Cody, his now too large robes dragging across the ground. After that he extended his arm towards Cody. Cody had never been around too many children, but he had seen enough to know what that meant. ‘At least Rex won’t see this,’ he thought, grabbing Obi-wan’s hand.

Just then, as if on cue, Cross burst into the cubicle saying,

“Sir, Captain Rex would like to see you!”

‘Just my luck,’ Cody thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been kinda obsessed with Fire Emblem and Final Fantasy lately *cough* *cough* *foreshadowing* *cough*. Ahem, sorry about that, so, without further ado, here is chapter 2......... Oh, and Disney owns Star Wars, not me, by the way.

Chapter 2

Grevious clanked down the vast halls of the CIS flagship and entered the lift. He had good news to bring to the Count. When the lift reached it's destination, he stepped out. Count Dooku was sitting in his chairwaching the stupid droids go about ther business. Grevious stepped in front of him.

"Count Dooku," he greeted.

"General Grevious," he replied evenly, "I take it you have good news?"

"Yes, reports indicate that our new weapon had succesfully effect on Kenobi."

"I'm surprised the droids actually hit him."

"As am I."

Dooku nodded. "Well if this is so, I have no doubt they will send off planet, into hiding. Does he have his memories?"

"He should not."

Dooku nodded again. "Good, now withdraw the attack and find out where his new location will be."

"Yes, Count."

\------------------------------------------------

Cody walked swiftly towards the Command Tent, Obi-Wan following at his side, gripping the commander's had tightly. Most men they walked by stared or gawked, but a select few who new Cody well enough didn't seem to notice, all the while taking holos of the scene. When the pair made it to the Command Tent, Cody tried to let go of Obi-Wan's small hand, but the deaged general just gripped tighter. Sighing in defeat, he walked in. 

Rex was examining a small holo table, with the surrounding battlefield showing. He looked up and cocked his head in confusion at the sight. But, before he could speak, Cody said, crouching down to Obi-Wan's height,

"Could you wait outside for just a moment, Obi-Wan?" he asked, which just made Rex seem even more confused.

The boy nodded and walked outside. Rex looked at Cody his unspoken question obvious.

"I can explain, well, sorta." 

So Cody spent the next the fifteen minutes relaying to Rex wha the kriff had happened.

"This is serious," Rex said after a moments pause.

"Oh, you don't say," Cody replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Well, General Skywalker and Commander Tano went out on a scouting mission and won'tbe back until morning."

Now that was real news.

"And he seems extemely attached to you soooooooo," he trailed off.

"What are suggesting?" Cody asked, thinking he new the answer already. 

Rex shrugged. "Well I'm sorry, you have to take care of him," he answered flatly.

Cody's draw literally dropped.

"B-b-but," he stuttered, which had never happened before.

"No buts," Rex said firmly, " I will be taking command of your legion until further notice."

Cody hung his head.

"Look," Rex said, putting his hand on Cody's shoulder, "You know it's for the best. 

Cody looked up. "I know," said, sighing, but then a thought occured to him, "Ha ha."

Rex cocked his head. "What's so funny?"

"It's just that, you have to do all my paperwork."

Rex grinned. "See, now you're gettin' it." he said, slapping him on the back. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to do that oh-so-funny paperwork."

Waving good bye, Cody left the tent to see Obi-Wan standing by the entrance.

"They keep staring at me," he said, keeping his eyes fixed on the rows of tents.

"How do you know?" Cody asked, "They all have helmets on.

Obi-Wan's face contorted into a frown. "I-I don't know.

"Well that's okay," Cody said quickly, thinking that the deaged general must have kept some of his force abilities to some degree, and was eager to change the topic. "You were hungry, right?"

Obi-Wan nodded.

"Then let's get some food, shall we?" he asked, grinning.

Obi-Wan smiled and extended his hand.

And Cody took it without hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for that, like, one person who cares, this takes place before the Batlle of Umbara and the introduction of Phase 2 armour, because I always like the look of Phase 1 armour better and I hated Waxer's death


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back, sorry if there are a crap ton of spelling mistakes, because I really didn't proof read. *ten people who read this gasp*. I know, I know, but, bare with me, because, hopefully, each chapter will have less grammatical errors and also be longer.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Disney does, so don't sue me.

As Obi-Wan and Cody walked towards the mess, he thought about all that had happened. 'Okay, well, my General is now a seven year old, and, even better, I have to babysit him. Great.'

When they got to the mess, he hoped that no one would pay attention, but, of course, as they entered, everyone immediately looked, only to recieve a glare back from the Commander. Obi-Wan took the easy method and hid behind Cody's tall figure, all the while clutching his hand fiercely. All the men in the mess, which was about twenty, looked bacj down to their rations and continued conversations like nothing had ever happened. But, even as people stopped looking. Obi-Wan's eyes sarted nervously around, clearly not liking being the center of attention. 'Probably sould remember that,' Cody thought, 'especially if it lasts two whole months.'

After grabbing them both a tray of some ration sticks and veggies, they sat at a table in the far corner. Nobody really paid them much attention anymore, and even the shinies went back to talking. Of course, one certain ARK trooper did move toward them, fully intent on figuring out what the kriff was going on.

"Hello, Commander," Fives greeted, "And who is this little one?"

Before Cody could respond, Obi-Wan answered, "I'm Obi-Wan, what's your name?"

Fives raised an eyebrow. "I'm Fives."

The copper-haired boy cocked his head. "Fives?"

"Yep"

Cody, who had been watching the interaction with interest, chose that moment to speak.

"You see, we alllook alike and have numbers no one likes to memerize, so we create names for ourselves," he said.

"Why do you look alike?"

"We're clones."

"Of who?"

Now that was a bit too far. He had never really liked to hear about their DNA donor, Jango Fett, so it was a touchy subject. He was surprised Obi-Wan even new about cloning. Obi-Wan clearly picked up on his feelings towards this question.

"Sorry," he said softly.

"It's okay," Cody quickly replied, "you can't help but be curious. You just caught me off-guard."

Fives' eyebrow climbed even higher, while Obi-Wan went back to nawing on the ration stick.

About half an hour later, they were finished and at Cody's tent. Cross had suggested that Obi-Wan sleep in the med-tent, but Cody doubted the boy would like that, so he brought him to his own tent. They got ready in silence, and, soon enough, they were both in bed. Aboit two minutes after he had turned off the light, he heard the shuffle of small feet across the ground. He sat up on his cot to meet the face of the deaged general.

"What is it, Obi-Wan?" he asked.

"I'm afraid of the dark," he answered solemnly.

There was an awkward silence.

"Cody?" Obi-Wan asked tentatively.

"Yes?"

"Can I sleep with you?"

Cody hesitated. He had no doubt it was against protocol and if anyone found out, he'd be in deep poodoo, especially if it was Rex, because then he would never hear the end of it. So, the answer was obvious.

"Come on," he said, scooching over and patting beside himself. Obi-Wan's adorable little face lit up with delight, and he immediatly burrowed himself against Cody's chest, now-over-sized outer robe wrapped around himself like a blanket. Cody had to admit that he did enjoy, especially the extra warmth for the chilly nights. 'Maybe this won't be so bad after all,' Cody thougnt before conking out with Obi-Wan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, here is the next update. Sorry it's a bit short, but I've been kinda out of it lately. This story (if it isn't already obvious enough) is mostly fluff, with little to no plot. But I thought it would be cute, so I was like, why the heck not? Also, comments are most certainly liked, as long as they're not just pointless criticizem, okay? I am human, after all.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Disney does.

When Cody woke up, it took him a moment to realize what the small lump of warmth snuggled into his chest was. Then he remembered. ‘So it wasn’t a dream,’ he thought. Slowly moving so that he wouldn’t wake the small form of Obi-Wan, he got off the cot. He stretched. ‘Still a kriffin’ kid,’ he thought sourly.

When he was about finished putting his armour on, Obi-Wan woke up. He yawned and stretched.

“Is it morning?”

Cody hesitated. A clone woke up at 5:00, because of all the armour they had to put on and stuff they had to do. So basically, their definition of when to wake up was different to many people. Cody looked at his chrono. It read 5:27. 

“It’s 5:27. When do you usually wake up?”

“6:00, but this is fine.”

‘6:00?’ Cody thought. ‘What kind of kid wakes up then?’

Obi-Wan waited patiently while the commander put the rest of his armour on. He had put the large cloak on the cot, although it was now neatly folded. He proceeded to jump off the cot and walk over to Cody as he finished. 

‘He’s so small,’ Cody thought as he put the last part on and grabbed the boy’s hand. As they walked to the mess, Rex saw them and walked toward them. He ruffled Obi-Wan’s hair, only to be met with a huff of annoyance. He laughed.

“You don’t like your hair being ruffled?”

“No!” was the deaged jedi’s reply.

Rex laughed again, and whispered into Cody’s ear. “I’m sure you were real comfortable last night.”

Cody paled considerably. “Rex, I swear if-”

Rex raised an eyebrow. “Oh don’t worry, your secret's safe with me.”

Cody sighed with relief. “Is General Skywalker back yet?”

“No, there was some complications, and that is all he told me. He will hopefully be back by evening.”

They reached the mess and went in. He had already informed Fives, Boil, and Waxer to spread the word about their current situation. Obi-Wan clearly didn’t like attention, and he wanted to make him as comfortable as possible. He was, after all, the general. After they grabbed some rations, they went to a table in the far corner, Rex splitting off to talk to some officers. They sat down in silence, and something seemed to be bugging Obi-Wan.

“What’s wrong?” Cody asked.

“Well you are an army, right? And you are a commander, which is a high rank. So why aren’t you doing the duties of a commander?

The commander didn’t respond.

“Is it because of me?” he asked in a quieter tone. “I shouldn’t be here.”

Cody sighed. “It’s complicated."

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"For being here."

Cody was speechless. This wasn't right. He didn't show it, but Cody figured the kid was practically traumitized. He was seven year old, suddenly transported from the safe enviornment of the Jedi Temple to a battlefield. And now he blamed himself for something that wasn't even his fault.

"It's not your fault," he said softly, not entirely sure on what to do. The kid was clearly upset, tears running down his cheeks. He leaned on Cody's arm, despite then hard armour in the way. Cody was baffled at how he still liked him, he had honestly expected Obi-Wan to resent him. But, no, he still liked him.

"Don't worry," he said, "It'll be alright.


End file.
